Finding Whats Lost
by Your Dose Of Poison
Summary: Ebony is fighting with the people around her trying to figure out who she really is. Snape is trying to tell Ebony the truth but gets mixed up in her life and becomes confused...
1. 1: Bloody Mother

_Chapter 1_

_**BLOODY MOTHER**_

*Some of this is my life story so don't be freaked out if I go into complete detail.

Please Enjoy D

Misty, Damp, and cold... the lawn was like that against my small feet. It was nice to stand there in morning fog staring up at the bright sun. Birds chirping. Yea you might think this was the perfect life... well it was at first being so innocent and young but nothing is perfect... life is so full of surprises...

"Amber!" well told you. Here she comes, the women of the hour! "AMBER GET IN HERE NOW!" I sighed and turned around towards the house. Walking up the steps I tripped on a wooden step. _Ow... _I thought and got up before my mom turned around and hit me for falling down without permission. What a Joy. God...

Well I didn't formally introduce myself, I am Amber Marie Clark. Being only 16 and I take care of everything in the house hold when my mother is away, or sometimes I send her away. I do not have a job, but I do manage my mom's electronic company. My Father died when I was 11, he was the only one to ever care I was alive, he was my only hope at living a normal life, but he left and I am alone. Sometimes I feel like this isn't even my real family, I think I was just placed here or mixed up in the delivery room. I wish I was somewhere else, but I want to be the one to take me there, so I may have some self respect.

The house we lived in was a trailer torn off its wheels and placed on cinder blocks that could crush your skull. If it wasn't for the cement holding them together my mom would of probably beaten us with them. But yeah my house was small ... but big enough for five people to share. My Grandmother who was more of a mom to me than my own mom. My Grandfather who allegedly rapped my mom at 16 *rolls eyes* he just sits there waiting for my mom to come jumping into his lap ready to give him the greatest blow job of his life. Fat Bastard. My Mother... she's mental in my opinion. She's got a good paying job and runs a electronic business online... oh and she's gone a lot but when she's not its living hell. My Sister and Brother don't pay attention to me much. They have their friends they run off to. They hide from our mother... I wish I could do that but I'm the abnormal one out of us three. My Dad... hell if he was here I could tell u about him but no... he's gone... dead and never coming back... *cries*

I got up the rest of the steps and crawled in side behind the couch. I sat there a lot when my mom was home other wise I would become her slave in whatever she wanted. "Amber, Where are you girl." My mom walked past me and turned around, face to face to me I gulped trying not to show how scared I was.

"Y...yes m...mo..mom" I managed to get out. She got down in front of me and griped my shoulders. "what...what do... ya...you...need?" She jerked me up so fast it felt like my shoulders were pulled out of its sockets.

"I need you for something", She smiled her devious grin. My eye twitched

"Huh" I was so confused on what she wanted of me. I mean I had nothing to give. Life... already ruined and thrown down the drain. Money... had none.. I couldn't think of any thing else I could have possibly giving her. Shit... I hope she doesn't want what I'm thinking of.

"Come here", she grabbed my hair and pulled me behind her. It hurt so badly it felt like I want to scream out so loud my grandma was at least a little tempted to come help me, but I knew what lay before me in doing that was my death bed. My mom came to a stop in front of my bedroom opening the door letting me in then herself locking the door behind her as she entered. I gulped and backed up and sat on what was considered a bed in her book but to me it was a mattress on the floor. "So I hear you want to run away" She glared at me hard. I could swear there were holes being burned through my body at her glare. Eye brows drawn close together, her beady eyes and the crease in her forehead just made that look perfect.

"No, I would never think of it mom", putting on an innocent look trying not to show her I was lying. She started to laugh at me. Hands on knees head hung laughing at me like I was some comedian to her. I was getting mad ... really mad. I stomped my foot. She looked up at me and Laughed AGAIN! "What you think you going to do ... beat me with your hands till I die, kick me? I don't think you have the guts mom. I will run away. So Bring it! Do Your Worst," She started to laugh even harder. It started to make my eye twitch... I don't know why but I wanted her out of the room so I could cry alone in my dark room where I could be safe and alone.

I turned around and walked towards the closet. In the background you could hear my mother calling out for help, I didn't care if she was hurting, all most dead, or even if she WAS dead, shes nothing to me. All she was, was a place I stayed at till I got enough courage to fight back. I heard a crash, that's when I turned around and saw a hole in my wall I looked through it and there she was, my mother lying on the ground with a piece of wall through her body. I stood there and Laughed my Fucking Ass off at the amount of karma that bitch got. I jumped through the hole onto her and jumped up and down on her Laughing and Giggling watching the blood squirt out of her body each time I thrust up and back down, now this is something I called "fun". There was a another crash I stopped and turned around. My grandmother had killed my Grandfather. We looked at each other. We stood there for a full ten minutes before we both burst out laughing. Looking down the road you saw my brother and sister just now getting hit by a car sending them flying through the air. We Laughed even harder. Then the last crash sounded. We both look at the back of the house and saw a tall dark figured man walk out from behind the house.

"Are you Miss... Clark?" He asked. I got off my mother's cold dead body. I glared at him as he glared right back. My Grandmother walked over beside me.

"Yes, she is what do you want with her?" My grandmother protected me from the stranger that obviously wasn't here for a nice cup of coffee and a porn magazine.

"She's in trouble" the greasy haired, hooked nose, dark man stepped closer...

A/N: This was probably the funniest thing I've ever had the pleasure of writing :3 (sorry sense of humor is a little mean) Hope you enjoyed :P


	2. 2:Life's Surprises

_Chapter 2_

_**LIFE'S SURPRISES**_

"What?" Setting up my defense was the least of my worries. _What did this man want, and, more importantly, who is he? _"Just who do you think you are? You don't look like a police officer," I backed up a few paces, putting distance between us.

"I think I'm Severus Snape, but who exactly do you believe you are?" Snape stepped closer, closing the gap I created.

"I believe I am Amber Clark, and you are creeping me out," I moved back even farther but stopped when I realized I had bumped into something. Turning around, I realized he was behind me. Freaking out, I fell over. "What the fuck! HOW DID YOU GET THERE?" I screamed, panting hard.

"Well, so called 'Amber', I am here to tell you that you are a witch, and your real name is… damn it, I forgot!"

"She's Amber. My Amber! I won't let you have her, Snape!" My grandmother came behind and hugged me close.

"Ah! NOW I remember! Oh, hi Belatrix. How's your hiding going?" My grandmother released me a bit.

"Good, UNTIL you showed up," she grumbled.

"Wait! Am I missing something here?" I walked towards them, until they were both in my sight.

"Amber, you're not Amber… your real name is Ebony Malfoy. May I explain before you protest?" It was like he could read minds. I was about to tell him wrong, but NO; he stopped me. _Wow…_

"Sure, but make it fast."

"Well… Ok dear, but you know this will take a LONG time to explain," Belatrix told me.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Ok," and so began the story of my life. "Ebony, if you mind me calling you that, you're not Amber. You father, Draco Malfoy, had you with a muggle named Hermione Granger. He found out she was pregnant and he asked his leader, who is now dead, what he should do. Of course his leader said, "Kill it!", but Malfoy refused. He gave you up to the mortal world, so you could live. The thing your father didn't know was that your mom was a witch too. They met up at school a year after your birth. Your mother is a potions master and your father is a rich greedy bastard."

I stared at him for a while. It was the longest pause ever. Then Belatrix said, "Ebony, you are a witch. You must accept it. I need you." Belatrix hugged me close, kissing my forehead.

"Let me think, okay?"

"WHAT? YOU WOULD RATHER STAY HERE?" she screamed, making me cringe.

"NO!" I screamed back.

"Then say yes," she pouted, and put on the puppy dog face. _So cute,_ I thought.

"OK… I'll go with you, Snape." I walked up to him, smiling up at him.

"Fine with me." I **swore** I saw him smile. "Take my hand and hold on tight."

There was a flash of light and I felt a twist in my stomach, the sickening feeling began to fill my body.

We appeared in front of the Ministry and walked up the many steps into the office of Mr. Malfoy.

"Well… is this her?" Mr. Malfoy looked over at me. "She looks… promising."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Promising?" I stared him down. _This is going to be interesting, _I thought.

He shivered and turned to Severus as did I. "Am I missing something Snape? Exactly who is this man?"

"This," he replied, gesturing to the tall blond guy. "is Lucius Malfoy, your grandfather." I raised both eyebrows in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Sadly, yes he is. I can tell you're my son's child, you're just as stupid," Lucius proudly said.

"Excuse me?" I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him like he was asking for a death wish.

"OK, Ebony, stop," Severus told me to sit and I did as far away from my grandfather as possible. "Lucius, can you please be nice to her and make her feel welcome and wanted?"

"Snape, do I HAVE to live with him? Or can I live with you?" Lucius pissed me off and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Dear, I can't have you live with me because I live at a school and it's inappropriate for you to live with me."

I pouted, then grinned. I had the BEST idea ever! "SNAPE! You can live with ME at Mr. Malfoy's!"

They both stared at for awhile then looked at each other.

There was a dead silence.

"OK," Snape shrugged.

"Yay!" I jumped up and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back tightly. We looked over to Lucius, our cheeks together. He gave us the "what-the-fuck" look.

"Let's go, Ebony," Snape grabbed my hand again.

"Okay."

Then we disappeared…

Later on, during dinner, Narcissa, or Cissy, as she was sometimes called, walked into the room and sat down in an armchair. The room was filled with books, floor to ceiling.

"So…" She sat across from me and crossed her legs. "You're my granddaughter." Narcissa stared long and hard. She read my face, my emotions. But showed none of her own. I stared back with nothing in my face. Blank.

I spoke. "That's what I'm told." I didn't move, or even breathe. Frozen you might say, because of my cold skin it was the lack of iron in my blood. I was an anemic.

There was a pause.

"Do you actually think you will make it in my family? Do you think you fit in? This is the blonde tradition, and yet your hair is black! BLACK! Brown wouldn't bother me, blonde even better! But BLACK!" Her head fell into her hands.

_Oh geez,_ I thought . Then I remembered. "Hair dye. Why don't I just dye my hair, would that please you? Wait, don't answer that. Let's go to dinner." I smiled at her as I bounced up and trotted to the dining room.

She stared at the direction I left in. "Bitch," she snorted at me and then followed in my direction.

Lucius and Severus were already sitting at the table discussing something. It must have been about me because when I entered everything got quiet. I took my seat next to Snape and Cissy took hers next to Lucius. It was a long, black table that could easily seat twenty people. We sat in the middle, two on one side, and two on the other.

"So," I broke the silence. "Severus, when will I see my parents? Or do they even know if I'm alive or not?" I snuggled into his arm.

"Soon, Ebony, I promise," he said, which made me giggle. "But there is a problem…"

"Let me guess, you haven't told them that I'm alive yet?" I started to poke at my food, occasionally looking up. Lucius and Cissy didn't even acknowledge me and Severus as they ate. Just silence from them.

"Ebony," Snape grabbed my shoulder firmly and jerked me up so I faced him. "You must understand when I tell you that your mother thinks you're dead." I stared wide-eyed at him in disbelief.

"NO! You bastard, how could you not tell her I was alive!"

"Yes, I admit I knew you were alive all your life…"

"And you left me with that women? SHE ALMOST KILLED ME! OH, THAT WOULDN'T BOTHER YOU, SINCE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD ANYWAY!" I stood up and stormed off to my room.

"Ebony!" Snape hollered after me, but gave up, falling back down in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He yelled at Cissy and Lucius as he noticed them staring at him. They got up, whistling, and walked out, leaving him to his thoughts.

I was sitting there on my bed, journal in one hand, the other hand holding a pen. I was thinking about life. It's like a pen to paper. Whatever you write or do, you can never undo. It's stained into your skin, into your soul. Then I thought about my life before. Beaten every day, slavery. I was basically a walking corpse, if you didn't count the breathing part. The lady I lived with always told me my parents were dead and she was all I had left. I would cry. She would hit me. "What a wonderful life," I snorted. I grabbed my pen and put it to the paper and began to write my song…

_**Pure = Black**_

_(I cry)_

_I cry in my hole at night_

_I CRY _

_CRY_

_I cry 'bout the hole in my mind_

_I wonder why_

_Pure are so black_

_Pure= Black_

_(I cry)_

_(Here)_

_Here I _

_seem to wonder, wonder why_

_So you run away_

_You run away_

_At night_

_It don't surprise me_

_(When)_

_When the pure are so black_

_Full of hatred, regret_

_They seem so happy_

_But not here_

_Pure = Black_

_And they don't go back_

_Happiness and joy are no more_

_Ripped off the skin and shot down_

_Down (repeat)_

_(I listen to a LOT of metal music, so fit this in with your favorite tune._

_Song – So Sick by FlyLeaf)_

There was a knock at my door. I scurried under the covers, pretending to be asleep, leaving the journal lying above me. The door opened and the person walked in. By the sound of the footsteps, I could tell it was a male. I felt his hand graze my hair down to my cheek and just stay there for a few minutes. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. He stood up and walked away, then stopped and turned around. I guess something caught his eye. I was confused – then I remembered. _My journal on me! _I felt him pick it up off me. Turning the pages he read my life. My entire life poured into that journal. He stopped turning the pages as he reached the last one standing there reading my song. I heard the journal hit the floor as he dropped it. He quickly paced over to me shaking me awake. I awoke.

"Hmm... what" I said sleepily. I looked up into the blacks eyes of Severus Snape as he looked into my white eyes. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ebony", he released a very shocked me and then he kissed me. His lips were soft against mine, moving with mine like the were made to be together. Then I stopped him.

"Snape we can't," I sat up in bed and faced him face to face. He was crouched over my lower half snuggling me me close. "What's wrong with you, you DRUNK!," he crawled up my body, reaching my chest. I stiffened at the shocks running through my body. He was definably drunk. "Why are you doing this!," I screamed, pushing him off of me. "I don't need your sympathy, so just go away!," I jumped off the bed wiping the tears away as I walked to the door opening it for him. All he did was sit there and stare at me with somber eyes. Then with the least of my worries Lucius and Cissy came storming down the hall towards me. Lucius in his boxers and Cissy in her lacy nighty.

"What is the meaning of this!," Lucius roared, then he pointed at me, "You...you woke me up at one am. for nothing? I knew it! You are worthless, a worthless orphan." He laughed at me as did Cissy. Snape just stared. I looked at Lucius then at Snape, turning around and blotting for the front door and out into the world. Tears streaming out of my eyes as I ran, not really sure where I was going, but not really caring. Any where was better than there. I was even considering going back to my old life, but pushed that thought away.

_| 3 HOURS LATER|_

Walking across a bridge I had arrived in some town called Hogsmead, a trashy place if you ask me. Old buildings, hobo's, and a very affable decor. Revolting. But I couldn't say much because walking through the rain, crawling through trenches and falling down ditches doesn't do good for a person with only her night gown on. A cat screeched somewhere. I jumped. _Ok_, I thought,_ I've got to find a place to stay. _Looking around I saw lights on at an Inn. I walked over and into the Three Broom Sticks. It was warm and cozy. Walking up to the counter I looked around taking in all of its home attire. I stopped as I ran into the counter. A lady stepped out of the kitchen and walked up to me. She was my height and plump, her face had softness to it. I took a deep breath.

"Yes dear?" she cocked her head a little.

"Um... I just need a place to stay," I managed to choke out.

"That would be 35 knuts," she held out her hand expecting something. I cocked my eye brow at her.

"Knuts? Is that like money or something 'cause I got none," I honestly said holding up my arms guilty.

"Sorry then dear, you can't have a room."

"But..."

"Sorry," she frowned and walked back into the kitchen. Then someone walked out of the kitchen and ran over to me as I opened the door about to leave.

"Wait!" the person caught up to me. It was a tall mall male, scruffy looking man. _If he's looking for a fuck he's going to have to find another girl. _He ran he fingers though his hair getting it out of his eyes. "You can stay in my room if you like, I'm about to get off my shift and head up stairs. Don't take this the wrong way I just don't like little girls being homeless and half naked running in the streets" I sighed.

"Um, I couldn't possibly, it wouldn't be right," I turned around and walked half way out the door, the wind wrapping my hair around my face. "Sympathy you could say, is not something I take kindly," walking into the night letting the dark consume me. He ran outside and grabbed me, hoisting me over his shoulder walking back inside.

"Oi, what 'cha got there," the bartender asked as we headed to the staircase.

"I'm saving the poor," he blankly said as he took to the stairs three at a time. I just lied there over his shoulder, motionless, like a dead body. As we were walking down the hallway, the conversation began. "Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I am Remus Lupin. You might be?" he put me down as he fumbled with the lock to his room. I stayed quiet, trying to determine which name I should use. "Quiet uh? Oh, well, I won't force it out of you," he opened the door, walking in. I sat there staring at him. He turned around back to talk to me, noticing I was still sitting there; he walked over, picked me up and hoisted me in to the room on to his bed.

"I don't know who I am really. People tell me one thing, then tell me something completely different. I'm so confused," I fell over from my sitting position, face first in to the mattress, crying. Remus came over to me and sat down, rubbing my back softly.

"Its okay'" he cooed. "Get some sleep; in the morning, I'll take you some place. You'll feel better." he picked me up and sat me in his lap, rocking me slowly. I closed m eyes falling asleep almost instantly in his warm arms.


	3. 3: A New Friend

_Chapter 3_

_**A NEW FRIEND**_

_**A/N Eli the house elf is not mine sadly! Enjoy! And don't forget to rewive!**_

I felt safe there. Like all my worries were behind me, and I could be myself. No one could hurt me here. I liked it here, I didn't want to leave but I had to. I awoke from my dream feeling sad. I realized I was back to my reality, hell on earth if you ask me. But I was back. Remus was sitting behind me on the bed. I was sprawled across the bed, a leg hanging off one side as the other hooked in a weird manner. My arms were under my head like a pillow. My hair was a mess, it looked like it was draped on my head in front of my face as I sat up rubbing my eyes. I yawned loudly, waking up Remus in the process. He stretched and pulled me into a hug.

"Good morning, you feeling any better?," he said to me as he wiped my hair out of my face. I looked into his eyes smiling.

"Yeah, because I have something to look forward to.," I giggled, hugging him tighter, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get something to eat," he laughed, letting go of me as I let go of him. I jumped up and off the bed. Remus got up an walked to the door. I followed him. He stopped and turned around to look at me. I stopped to an cocked m head at him. "Your NOT going out there looking like that. As much as I love your night gown, I don't think everyone else will, so go back to bed and wait for me to come back, okay?"

"Fine," I skipped back to the bed and plopped down on I. "Hurry up back," I giggled as he walked out laughing at me.

_|2 HOURS LATER|_

I was bored the entire time he was gone. It was nothing new to me but, knowing he might come back gave me something to look forward to, and a reason to go on. The was a door creeping open and his head popped in looking around to see if I was still there. I was lying down on the bed propped up on my elbows reading ,_Cinderella. _"I wish life was a fairytale," I said, putting the book down looking up at him with tears in my eyes. Remus came over and hugged me putting down his shopping bags.

"Well our about to take a step out of reality when you see what I got you," he stepped back, picking up the bag thrusting it into my arms. I peered in, gasping. I ran into the bathroom trying on the new outfit.

(just the outfit not the girl D) MIROR VIEW

I had finally got the outfit on. _It's nice, kinda like a school uniform. _I thought standing in front of the mirror turning from side to side to get a full view. So I looked nice. Then I jumped up smiling clapping my hands together bolting out of the bathroom and tackling Remus, pulling him into a hug kissing his cheek multiple times. "Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!," I screamed squeezing him tighter.

"Okay, now that you are dressed we can go," I let go of him and tilted my head.

"Where?" hopped on to the bed and gathered my things.

"Your new home, a place you will stay safe and out of harms way," he walked to the door opening it, running his fingers through his brown and slightly mess hair that had an out-of-bed look. He turned and looked at me. "Well, you coming?" sticking out his hand.

I took hold of his hand and held on tightly as we disappeared.

We arrived at a beautiful castle glowing from the lights on in the distance and the mist twirling in the air. It was beautiful, like it was telling you a story about it's past. I turned around looking back at the town in the long distance. Turning back around to look at the castle I noticed Remus was still, unmoving.

"You okay, Remus"

He shifted slightly looking back at me. "Yeah, just remembering old memories," he smiled and started to walk toward the castle's huge gates.

I sped up next to him, "Remus, what is this place?" I looked u at the gate. It said something, so I squinted my eyes...

Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Hogwarts!" I looked confused. "Why did you bring me to a school?"

"It's the safest place in the world, they keep secrets, personal treasures and a life," he smiled and kept walking, "you know what, I'm thankful for all the hard times I've been through."

"Why?"

"Because, it led me here," Remus gestured to the castle. I looked surprised. He opened the gate and we walked across the grounds and into a Great Hall.

{SEVERUS'S POV}

"ELI!," a small elf appeared before me as I entered my house falling into an arm chair hanging my head over the back of it, "the usual please," Eli nodded and popped out, a few seconds later the elf popped back with a shot of Firewiskey. "Thank you," I said. I eagerly took the drink, drinking it in one gulp. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I've got to see Albus," I rolled my head to one side of the chair, looking out the tall window drinking the darkness of the sky, I groaned, "maybe I'll sleep first."

I got up out of chair and dragged myself to the staircase tripping over the first step. Eli came and helped me back up. Gripping the railing firmly I managed to pull myself completely up the stairs and to my bedroom door collapsing in front of it. Eli opened the door grabbing me by the collar pulling me into the room. _The elf had done this many times, since I __was__ a Death Eater, she has gotten used to learning how to pick up my mangled body and heal my wounds, but tonight I was just tired as fuck. I hadn't slept since the night Ebony ran away. Ebony. I sighed, I miss her. Her black hair, white eyes and the way she smells, morning mist, hmm lovely. I just wish the truth wasn't do hard to tell her. _Eli got me into the bed stripping me of my robe. Running her fingers down the front of my undershirt reveling my hard lean chest, un-zipping my pants and pulling them off my leaving me in my black boxers. My trainers and socks were pulled off and placed next my door. Eli pulled the covers over me as I laid in my King size, four poster bed lowering the curtain to block out the sun for the morning, turning out the light leaving me to my sleep.

About 1 hour after I had been asleep, which felt like 5 measly seconds, I was awoken by the slight throbbing increasing in my shoulder. I gripped my forearm and screamed out in pain as it felt like some one was stabbing me. "Fuck'" I breathed out as the pain began to die down, "I guess the Dark Lady and Albus now know I lost Ebony." There were two slight thumps in my shoulder, I pulled down my sleeve staring at the Phoenix tattoo's wings flapping, frowning I jumped out of bed grabbing my wand and disappearing.

I arrived in right in front of Albus's desk in his office very pissed off and tired. "What, Al...," I paused and looked over my shoulder and saw Ebony crouched down low in one of the arm chairs with her legs drawn close to her body, scared half to death, in the other chair was... Remus... Lupin...ugh. _What is HE doing here_?

"Severus, we have an important matter at hand," he gestured his hand to Ebony, "Miss Ebony is in a state of confusion of who exactly she is. Now will you kindly tell her the truth." Albus gave that twinkle in his eye, I had a look of disgust on my face as he tried to use his "charm" on me. I shivered.

"Yes, Headmaster," I gave a slight bow before turning around to Ebony, "Ebony, this is going to be VERY hard to explain. So you must stay quiet till I finish okay?," she nodded, "Draco Malfoy is not your Father, but Hermione Granger is your mother. Your dad is Sirius Black," everyone gasped, when I say everyone I mean EVERY ONE. Remus almost had a heart attack; Albus was at the Flu telling people like it was his business to tell. The pictures whispering cries of shock and disgust. But Ebony just sat there quietly, showing no emotion. "I'm sorry Ebony, but you're not a Malfoy, you are Ebony Lilac Black,"

Silence was all that came from her but then she spoke just four words in the most hateful voice, "I'm going to bed," she rose and left the room leaving the three men alone.

{EBONY'S POV}

"Wow...," I breathed as I walked down the long dark corridor, "I can't believe him. How could Severus lie to me, after everything I've been through he would still try and hurt me," I wiped the tears out of my eyes, "BASTARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs losing my breath and collapsing on the floor. A woman appeared before me. She looked like me in the face but her hair was a mess, like a bush on top of her head. I blinked up at her as she smiled and bent down to help me up, taking my hand. I jerked away, quickly scooting across the floor to the wall huddling close to it. She tilted her head at me as if to question why I had done what I did. All I did was shiver and shake as the woman had frightened me.

Snape came bursting through the door and the end of the corridor walking swiftly over towards me. I looked in his direction for a split second, then back at the lady. She was gone. I went wide eyed and was breathing heavily trying to figure out exactly what just had happened. Severus walked up to me, "Ebony I'm So... You okay?" Noticing that I was in shock he picked me up off the ground then dropped me as he gripped his forearm in pain again. I was awaken from my shock grabbing onto Severus's robe as he disappeared dragging myself along with him.


	4. 4: Dark Lady

_Chapter 4_

_**DARK LADY**_

_**A/N: Sorry D: (Short Chapter) Enjoy and Review: P**_

What looked like a throne room of some sorts, appeared before us. Snape looked down at his feet noticing two small hands holding onto his ankles, alarmed he shook his feet, kicking me in the face. "OW!" I yelled, he picked me and covered my mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he breathed in to my ear. I stiffened as I looked behind him and saw the woman that I had seen, but she didn't look like the way I saw her. She had hatred and anger in her eyes; her face was crinkled up and had creases in her forehead.

"SEVERUS!" she yelled. Snape froze, releasing me he turned around facing the woman. He replied shaking.

"Y...yes my Lady?" He bowed showing his respect.

She shook her head at him. "Raise your damn head, what have I told you about bringing your whores here, you know the consequence," she raised her hand at me..

"No!" Snape stood in front of me protectively; she raised her eyebrows at him.

"No? What Severus, I can't dispose of your leftovers for you," she smirked and flicked her index finger at me. Nothing happened. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY WON'T SHE DIE! SEVERUS, WHO IS SHE?" the lady screamed flailing her hand at me muttering "die" over and over again.

"She's the flesh and blood you created, Hermione, she's your daughter." Snape stepped back a little bit, worried at what she might do. The lady stood there.

"But, she died Severus. You're lying."

"Am I? Than please explain to me why you cannot kill her?"

It was quiet for about a minute. But Hermione spoke. "Is it really her, or is it an illusion,"

"She's real." Snape smiled at Hermione. Hermione went still and stared at me with a loving expression. She smiled and ran over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Severus!" She hugged me tighter then released me. I stared at her.

"So... this is her?" I asked Severus turning to him.

"Yeah when she not throwing things at you," he snorted as Hermione hit him upside the head with the back of her hand, "Oh, if you thought your life before was a living hell, that was nothing compared to what lies ahead."

"Wait, what was her life like before?" Hermione asked with the most clueless expression on her face.

_|ABOUT 1 HOUR LATER|_

"Now you understand?" Snape patted Hermione on the back.

"I think so... You really went through all that?" She looked at Ebony worried as fuck.

Ebony nodded, "Can we get out of here please, I feel like I'm going to puke if I end up smelling like blood for the rest of my life," I griped her hand around her nose.

"Yes we can," Hermione clapped her hands and they ended up in Dumbledore's bed chamber. "DUMBLEDOR KNOCK, KNO...WHAT THE HELL!" I went wide eyed as I witnessed the old man having intercourse with another old man. Snape actually threw up, and Mom stood there shielding eyes blushing like mad. Even though we announced our arrival Dumbledore didn't stop. I turned around and walked out the bed room door. Leaning against a wall I tried very hard to get that image out of my head. Inside the room you could hear Severus yelling at Dumbledore to please stop for the sake of my purity, well whatever was left of it. Hermione came out of the room and stood next to me.

"Next time, we call first," we both laughed. Snape walked out of the room next buttoning up his robes. I and Hermione gave him the "what-the-fuck" look.

"Don't Ask," was all he had to say. Next to come out of the room was Dumbledore, he was straightening his robes. Gesturing us to his office. We all entered and took our seats. Dumbledore strait away glare at us.

"Who is the person who aparted into my bed chambers after hours," he cocked his eye brow at us. Me and Snape both pointed to Hermione. "So, Miss Granger. Why exactly did you think that doing that was such a brilliant idea?"

My mother blushed, "Well you see, I just found my daughter and I wanted to show you."

"Sometimes, I forget you're even an adult." Dumbledore shook his head at Hermione, "I already knew Ebony was your daughter, from the moment I meet the young witch. She has your face and Sirius's clueless mind." I sat there staring at the ceiling. It was very pretty. "My point proven"

"Huh" I asked looking around. Hermione squealed and hugged me.

"SO ADORABLE," she kissed my cheek.

"Uh...Okay...thank you I guess."

"Hermione" Dumbledore grabbed her attention again. "Where is Mr., Black?"

"Um... I think he's at home asleep." Hermione scratched her head in thought. "Yeah that's right, I left him there when I left to go to work. Night shift is a pain in my booty."

"I bet it is." Snape snorted. Mom gave him a "your-asking-for-it" look. He shut up quickly.

"Well now that were done here I think you all should go home and get some sleep, since you all interrupted mine"

"I could of hardly called that sleep," I snarled. Dumbledore gave me a hard glare and I shut up.

"Night" He said happily almost skipping back to his room.

All three of us joined arms and disappeared.

_|POOF|_

(XD)

A beautiful cottage, It was the home of my parents. I stood and gazed at it for about 5 minuets. Hermione flung her hand widely in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Ebony?" I shuttered

"Yes?" I asked, a little confused.

"You kind of blacked out on us dear," Snape leaned over at gazed into my eyes, taking his hands and prying them further open. My pupils were dilated. Wide eyed, he leaned in closer sniffing my shirt. He cringed his nose and pulled back reluctantly. "God, you smell horrible, what have you been using?"

I stared at him innocently, "What are you talking about my dear, Severus?" I fluttered my eye lashes at him. Just like Lucius, I bewildered him. "Okay, now that that's settled how 'bout we go in inside?" I looked over Hermione for her answer; she nodded and led the way inside the small house.  
The smell of bacon and eggs hit us as soon as mom opened the door. I was dragged straight to the source in the blink of an eye. Like I wasn't even walking, it felt like I was floating in thin air over the ground. A smiling me had my nose over a plate of food. Hermione was laughing her ass off from behind me. Snape was smirking and the man sitting at the table was glaring hard at me. I looked up at him and gave him the same innocent look I gave Snape. His stare didn't soften; I backed away from his food and hid behind Severus.

"Hun... who is that," he said with questioning look on his face, not breaking his gaze on me he walked up to Hermione kissing her cheek then turning in my direction walking up in front of me. I was so scared. But then his look softened as he realized who I was. I had his hair, but not as rugged. His tall lanky form and his sense of clueless-ness. "Ebony?"

"Dad? You're not dead?" I asked. His look went from a confused dog, to a very happy man in a split second, as did mine. Sirius opened his arms and I ran into them at full speed hugging him tightly, hugging me back Sirius patted my hair and kissed my forehead.

"My dear, it's been TOO long. Who found her?" Snape stepped forward and bowed. Dad straitened up and released me, walking over to Severus. He stood in front of Severus for a good 2 minutes. Snape raised his head."Thank you, Severus," Sirius started to cry, "Thank you so much!" He pulled Snape into a bear hug, crushing him to his chest. Hermione started to laugh again, this time more hysterical. Sirius pulled Snape up by his shoulders and held him at arm's length, "Whatever you want I will give you. I'll even throw in Hermione! I'm just so happy my baby girl is back in my arms, a long awaited 5 years," he went all dreamy eyed as Hermione was searching through a closet to find something to kill dad with. Snape stood there considering his offer.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SEVERUS!" Hermione yelled from the closet. We all laughed. I looked over at Snape and smiled he smiled back.

"Mom, Dad?" I looked at them. Hermione came out of the closet and looked at me. Sirius let go of Severus and turned to look at me. "Can Snape live here with us?" They went wide eyed and looked at me with so much questioning. I smiled sweetly.

"Have you even asked Mr. Snape if he wanted to or not? He can if he wants to," Sirius shrugged. Hermione glared at him. He shrugged at her to as if to say, "Why not?"

I turned to 'Mr. Snape', "Would you like to live with us," I smiled at him with my entire body screaming, "SAY YES YOU DUMB ASS," He stared at me, then looked over at Hermione asking her for permission. She nodded.

"I would love to live with you and your family but, there simply is not enough room in this tiny cottage." I frowned. He smiled though, "Would your family like to come stay with me at my mansion?" I was in shock, immediately looking at parents for their answer. They looked at each other, then looked back at me and... THEY NODDED! _YES! CHA! ONE FOR EBONY!,_ I was having a party in my head with a bunch of little Ebony's. Snape smirked as I was dancing around in a circle.

"When do we go?" I asked them.

"Um... I don't know dear. Ask Severus, since he's the one that were moving in with." Hermione gestured to Snape.

"When ever you guys want."

"NOW!" We disappeared.


End file.
